


Ain't No Lady

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [121]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry takes Ed out to the theatre. <br/>Disclaimer:  Ed might've swallowed his tongue if this had happened in the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Lady

The size of the crowd made Edward cringe. He leaned closer to Winry. “Why are we here?”

“What?” she shouted back. 

Giving up, Edward glanced around the crowd. He’d never seen so many people dressed in such outlandish clothing. Glittering dresses, make up, hair swept into incredibly _different_ creations, dinner suits, and shiny leather shoes - seriously, Edward felt underdressed, despite Winry having pulled out some of his nicer clothes to wear. And he could barely look at what she wore. If he did, he was afraid he’d have to drag her back out of the concert hall and to the apartment above her shop. 

Winry beamed at him, squeezing his hand, and Edward smiled curiously. She hadn’t really explained what they were doing here tonight, just that he’d better get dressed and ready to go. Knowing better than to argue with that tone of voice, Edward found himself at the concert hall, trying not to swallow his tongue at the sight of so many beautiful women. 

The lights dimming, the curtains opened, revealing a larger woman, dressed in a gown swinging with fringe. Edward blinked. Twice. “That’s,” he gulped. 

An off-stage announcer shouted, over the approval of the crowd, “And now, the musical stylings of the divine Miss G!” 

“Fuck!” That wasn’t a woman; that was Winry’s boss! 

“She’s gorgeous!” Winry shouted. 

That wasn’t the word Edward would’ve used, realizing lots of the nearby women sported larynxes. “Shit!” He’d never live it down if Al found out about this.


End file.
